User blog:Theblur56/Man of Steel
This fanfiction is set to have 6 seasons, but if it becomes populer enough then i might make another. This fanfiction is about Clark as superman fighting enemies and other stuff like that. Season 1 Cast and Guest Stars Main characters: Tom Welling - Clark Kent Erica Durance - Lois Lane Michael Rosunbuem - Lex Luthor Aaron Ashmore - Jimmy Olsen Guest Stars: Micheal Shannon - General Zod Anjte Traue - Faora Anna Mae Routledge - Livewire Brian Austin Green - Metallo Russel Crowe - Jor-El Diane Lane - Martha Kent Kevin Costner - Jonathan Kent (Pilot only) Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen Brendan Fletcher - Rudy Jones/Parasite Kelly Blatz - Zeke Conroy (Made up) Malese Jow - Kelly Byron (Made up) Nester Carbonell - John Clerk (Made up) Serinda Swan - Zatanna Zatara Jessie Metcalf - Bloodsport Tom Welling - Bizzaro Dina Meyer - Barbara Gorden/Oracle Thomas Haden Church - Rex Mason/Metamorpho Lucas Grabeel - Conner Kent/Superboy Peyton List - Lucy Lane Season 1 Episodes Episode 1 "Beginning": A alien named Kal-El from the planet Krypton is sent to earth to get away from the war and the planets destruction.years passed and he grew to become a hero. Now the hero Superman, Clark fights a enemy with Fire manipulation. Enemy - Kelly Blatz - Zeke Conroy Episode 2 "Assault": A group of criminals known as the Abnormals attack a bank and hold everyone hostage. Lois and Clark are assigned to write a story on the crysis. Clark must find a way to sneak off to stop the hostage crysis. Enemy - The Abormals Episode 3 "Frightened": A toxin is released into the air causing everyone to hallucinate there worst nightmare. Clark is the only immune to the toxin and must find a cure before everyone is effected. Enemy - None Episode 4 "Hunted": A girl named Kelly Byron is being hunted down by a assassin and is taken into care by Clark, Lois and Jimmy. Clark must track down this Assassin. Enemy - Nestor Carbonell - John Clerk Episode 5 "Haven": An old friend of Clarks named Chloe Sullivan comes to metropolis and introduces Clark to Watchtower. Green Arrow and Superman fight a brainwashed Zeke Conroy. Enemy - Kelly Blatz - Zeke Conroy Episode 6 "Agenda": Lex Luthor runs for president but Clark thinks there is a bigger agenda. Lois is kidnapped and will be killed if the ransom is not payed. Can Superman save her? Enemy - Anna Mae Routledge - Livewire Episode 7 "General": General Zod has arrived on earth and is searching for Kal-El. Clark must defeat Zod in a all out battle. Lois and Jimmy sneak into the Luthor Mansion. Enemy - Michael Shannon - General Zod Episode 8 "Trapped": Clark wakes up in a diffrent universe, were being a hero is the biggest crime that can be commited. Chloe and Oliver try find a way to get Clark back. Lex and Lois are held hostage. Enemy - Nester Carbonell - John Clerk Episode 9 "Persuasion": Clark meets Zatanna, daughter of a famous magician. Zatanna puts a spell on Clark so he can kill the man who murdered her father. Jimmy is being black mailed and Lois decides to help him. Enemy - Serinda Swan - Zatanna Zatara (Turns good at the end) Episode 10 "Extinction": A mercanary going by the name Bloodsport is hired to assassinate Superman. Jimmy is admitted to the hospital after being pushed off a balcony. Enemy - Jessie Metcalf - Bloodsport Episode 11 "Manipulation": Lex Luthor manipulates Jimmy into getting a new type of meteor rock (Red K). Clark travels to Egypt, the location were Oliver Queens jet crashed. Enemy - None Episode 11 "Bloodline": Clark learns about Kara-El, his cousin and travels the world in search for her. Lois's sister visits her for the weekend. Enemy - None Episode 12 "Crysis": Rudy Jones AKA Parasite tries to drain the cities power plants. Clarks powers are taken by Parasite and he must find a way to get them back. Enemy - Brendan Fletcher - Rudy Jones/Parasite Episode 13 "Oracle": Clark finds out his phone is being traced and asks chloe to trace it back and finds out that Barbara Gorden AKA Oracle has being spying on him. Lois is admitted to a Hospital after being shot. Enemy - None Episode 14 "Judgement": Clark finds out Oliver almost murdered a robber and decides wether he is worthy enough to be a hero. Jimmy and Lex visit Lois at the hospital. Enemy - None Episode 15 "Zone": Spoiler - Clark travels to the Fortress of Solitude and accidently sends himself to the Phantom Zone, a prison for the universes most deadly criminals. Lex bails Livewire out of prison and tells her he is putting a team together. Episode 16 "Super": Spoiler - Clark finds out he has a clone named Conner Kent who has been saving Metropolis as the hero Superboy. Lois is being moved to another hospital in a helicopter when it loses power and falls, Can Conner save her while Clark stops a new villian calling himself Metallo? Enemy - Brian Austin Green - John Corben/Metallo Episode 17 "Bizzaro": Clark learns that Conner wasnt the first clone of him but another failed clone of Clark is lose and he must find away to stop it. Lois is admitted out of the hospital just when her sister arrives to visit her. Enemy - Tom Welling - Bizzaro Episode 18 "Revenge": Zeke Conroy returns to get revenge on Lex Luthor for brainwashing him. Clark must find a way to stop Zeke Conroy without rising supiscion of Lois that Clark is Superman Enemy - Kelly Blatz - Zeke Conroy Episode 19 "Metamorphosis": Clark meets Rex Mason a boy who has been mutated, and tries to help him audjust to life. Lex is drugged by a mysterious man. Enemy - None Episode 20 "Justice": Jor-El shows Clark the future of the terror Zod brings to earth and inlists Oliver Queens help. Jimmy is kidnapped and Lois tries to save him. Enemy - None Episode 21 Season Finale "Solitude Part 1": Zod returns and begins his one man quest to bring his love Faora to earth. Clark and Oliver search for Zod. Lois and Jimmy are held at gun point by Lex. Enemy - Michael Shannon - General Zod Episode 22 Season Finale "Solidute Part 2": Succeding in bringing Faora to earth, Zod and Faora go on a destructive rampage. Clark, Zod and Faora have a all out battle while Oliver tries to figure out a way to return them to the Phantom Zone. The police arrest Lex for holding to people at gun point. Watchtower is destroyed. Enemy - Michael Shannon - General Zod and Anjte Traue - Faora Season 2 Main Characters and Guest Stars Main Characters: Tom Welling - Clark Kent Erica Durance - Lois Lane Michael Rosunbuem - Lex Luthor Aaron Ashmore - Jimmy Olsen Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen Guest Stars: Diane Lane - Martha Kent Lucas Grabeel - Conner Kent/Superboy Dina Meyer - Barbara Gorden/Oracle Thomas Haden Church - Rex Mason/Metamorpho Nester Carbonell - John Clerk (Made up) Serinda Swan - Zatanna Zatara Tom Welling - Bizzaro Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan - Recurring Character Malese Jow - Kelly Byron (Made up) - Recurring Character Bradley Stryker - Deadshot Elias Toufexis - Emil LaSalle/Warp Wesley MacInnes - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr Ted Whittall - Rick Flag Peyton List - Lucy Lane James Marsters - Aaron O'nile/Brainiac Tom Hardy - Bane Brent Stait - Kent Nelson/Dr.Fate Season 2 Episodes Episode 1 "Beacon": Months have passed and the re-construction of Watchtower has begun. Clark spreads his legend as he begins saving people outside of Metropolis. Lex is being targetted by a hitman named Deadshot. Enemy - Bradley Stryker - Deadshot Episode 2 "Bylaw": The Goverment become tired of the growing increase of vigilantes. So they decide wether to release a law called the Vigilante Registration Act. Oliver Queen is drugged by the mysterious man. Enemy - None Episode 3 "Summoning": Clark travels to the fortress to summon Jor-El but finds out that the fortress has been "Dead" for months. Lois declines a promotion. Enemy - None Episode 4 "Construct": Clark meets Aaron O'nile the new Daily Planet employee. Lois starts to fall for Aaron. Oliver meets Jimmy Olsen. Enemy - None Episode 5 "Killer": The Myserious man tries to drug Clark but finds that his skin is unpenetrable, so he decides to try kill him. Oliver meets up with Chloe Enemy - Mysterious man Episode 6 "Venom": A superpowerd criminal named Bane attacks Metropolis bank. The Mysterious man revealed to be Rick Flag is busted out of prison by Deadshot and Warp Enemy - Bane Episode 7 "Lockdown": Lex is stuck in the panic room when his castle has a false intrustion. Lois and Jimmy are given a oppurtunity to go to a Australian Daily Planet for a month. Clark begins to suspect Aaron is hiding something. Enemy - None Episode 8 "Recruitment": Clark, Chloe and Oliver meet at the newly re-built watchtower to discuss wether they should start making a team. The Sucide Squad send in Cameron Mahkent to attack Watchtower. Lois decides to leave for Australia but Jimmy stays. Enemy - Wesley MacInnes - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr Episode 9 "Odyssey": Clark and Oliver go on a journey to Egypt to once and for all capture John Clerk. Lois begins her reporting career at Australia. Lex Luthor begins experimenting on Meteor Freaks. Enemy - Nester Carbonell - John Clerk Episode 10 "Fortress": Aaron reveals to Clark that he is the Brain Interactive Construct and Clark must find a way to stop him from spreading a virus, thus taking everyones knowledge. Enemy - James Marsters - Aaron O'nile/Brainiac Episode 11 "Demise": Clark meets up with Zeke Conroy for help with stopping Brainiac. Brainiac kills Zeke and takes his knowledge. Jimmy is framed for a murder he didnt commit. Enemy - None Episode 12 "Vigilane": The goverment have finally decided to issue the new Vigilante Registration Act law, now all heros must register them selfs. Lois is confronted by Rick Flag in australia. Enemy - None Episode 13 "Fate": Clark meets Kent Nelson, the wearer of the Helmet of Nabu. Dr.Fate tells Clark some details about his future. Lois has returned and Lex Luthors latest experiment is on Zeke Conroy. Enemy - None Episode 14 "Quarintine Part 1": Someone has released a deadly airborn virus into the city of Metropolis and now the city is under quarintine. Enemy - None Episode 15 "Quarintine Part 2": Clark learns that his blood con stop the virus and has Oliver send a sample of his blood to a trust worthy doctor. Lois is infected by the virus and she begins to slowly lose her mind. Can Clark save her and the rest of Metropolis from the virus. Enemy - None Episode 16 "Saviour": Clark saves a amnesiac girl from being murdered and now must protect her as Deadshot tries to kill her. Lois and Jimmy see Lex shooting someone. Enemy - Nester Carbonell - John Clerk Episode 17 "League": Oliver notifies that he has put together a team. Rick Flag reveals to Deadshot that the reason he drugged them was to secretly put a chemical tracker in them. Lois and Jimmy are threatened by Lex. Enemy - None Episode 18 "Undercover": Oliver and Clark go undercover to find out what the VRA is really about. Lex begins taking a experimental drug. Enemy - None Episode 19 "Nocturnal": Clark and Oliver face the new Zeke Conroy. Lois meets a little boy named Alex papermen, a kid who cannot step into the sun. Enemy - Kelly Blatz - Zeke Conroy Episode 20 "Upgrade": Brainiac uses the Fortress of Solitude's technology to upgrade himself. Clark searchs for Brainiac and Lois starts to fall for Clark. Lex enchances Zeke Conroys abilities. Enemy - James Marsters - Aaron O'nile/Brainiac Episode 21 "Brainiac": Brainiac now fully upgraded seeks to destroy Clark. Lex leaves Metropolis for the time being. Oliver exclaims his love for Chloe. Enemy - James Marsters - Aaron O'nile/Brainiac Season 3 Main Characters Main Characters: Tom Welling - Clark Kent Erica Durance - Lois Lane Michael Rosunbuem - Lex Luthor Aaron Ashmore - Jimmy Olsen Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen Guest Stars: Lucas Grabeel - Conner Kent/Superboy Dina Meyer - Barbara Gorden/Oracle Thomas Haden Church - Rex Mason/Metamorpho Kelly Blatz - Zeke Conroy (Made up) Malese Jow - Kelly Byron (Made up) Tom Welling - Bizzaro Wesley MacInnes - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr Bradley Stryker - Deadshot Ted Whittall - Rick Flag Elias Toufexis - Emil LaSalle/Warp Tom Welling - Ultraman/Clark Luthor Dario Delacio - Doomsday Season 3 Episodes Episode 1 "Doomsday": Clark has exiled himself from humanity after almost failing to defeat Brainiac, but when a new evil rises he must come back to safe mankind. Lois has been missing for 4 months now and Oliver begins to suspect Lex has done something to Lois. Enemy - Dario Delacio - Doomsday Episode 2 "Return": Clark has returned and has begun his worldwide search for Doomsday after realising Doomsday can kill clark. Oliver informs Clark Lois is missing. Enemy - None Episode 3 "Search": Clark searches for Lois along with Oliver and Conner. Conner confronts Icicle Jr. Lois is being held in a Torture Facilty deep under the ocean. Enemy - Wesley MacInnes - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr Episode 4 "Salvation": Clark finds Doomsday in France and has a short fight with him. Oliver gets one step closer to finding Lois. Lex returns from his trip to Japan. Enemy - Dario Delacio - Doomsday Episode 5 "Titan": Clark accidently activates a Kryptonian artifact and an Evil version of him arrives from a diffrent Universe. Lex meets Kelly Byron. Oliver gets Jimmy to help him find Lois. Enemy - Tom Welling - Ultraman/Clark Luthor Episode 6 "Hero": Rick Flag decides to Assassinate the President so the VRA can stop. Clark must stop Rick Flag from doing this and also find out what has happened to all the Heroes that have signed up. Enemy - Ted Whittall - Rick Flag Episode 7 "Conflict": TBA Episode 8 "Wanted": TBA Episode 9 "Ambush": TBA Episode 10 "Patriotic": TBA Episode 11 "Crysis Part 1": TBA Episode 12 "Crysis Part 2": TBA Category:Blog posts